parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Do You Like Julian Bernardino's Thomas and Friends Characters In The Parodies?
Here is a reason why you like Julian Bernardino's Thomas and Friends in the parodies? Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine pulls Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody. *Edward the Blue Engine pulls his Railway Series fowler tender with number two on it and pulls three coaches (a light red coach, a dark red coach, and a tan coach) throughout every parody. *Molly the Holden Engine pulls four freight cars throughout every parody. *Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine pulls five coal cars, three slate cars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Coaches are things that are pulled by engines throughout every parody. *Stanley the Silver Engine pulls some freight cars throughout every parody. *James the Red Engine pulls his Railway Series fowler tender with number five on it and pulls a green and yellow Express coach, a dark red Express coach, a brown Express coach, an orange Express coach, and a red Express Observation coach throughout every parody. *Duck the Great Western Engine pulls S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a flatcar, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Diesel 10 runs light throughout every parody. *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) can run engines off the rails sometimes throughout every parody. *The Spiteful Breakvan is an enemy throughout every parody. *Troublesome Trucks work with their leader, S.C.Ruffey throughout every parody. *Evil Thomas pulls Evil Annie and Evil Clarabel throughout every parody. *Percy the Small Engine pulls his three mail cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Toby the Tram Engine pulls Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie throughout every parody. *Stepney the Bluebell Engine pulls three red coaches throughout every parody, and since Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins pull some freight cars together throughout every parody, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos pull some log wagons throughout every parody. *Emily the Emerald Engine pulls her three coaches throughout every parody. *Toad is coupled up to the back of every train throughout every parody. *Tillie the Little Engine That Could pulls her four Birthday Train cars throughout every parody. *Henry the Green Engine pulls a red and yellow Express coach, white and red Express coach, and red Express coach throughout every parody. *Bertie carries passengers through every parody. *Skarloey, Rheneas, and Peter Sam pull coaches throughout every parody while Trevor pulls a haycart throughout every parody. *Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine pulls seven freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Devious Diesel pulls nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Dennis pulls lots of freight cars throughout every parody. *S.C.Ruffey is added to every train throughout every parody. *Bulgy carries passengers throughout every parody. *Arry runs light throughout every parody. *Bert runs light throughout every parody. *Cranky is a crane, who loads things into every train throughout every parody. *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney are diesels, who run light throughout every parody. *George pulls a tool wagon throughout every parody. *Bulstrode is a barge, who carries stone throughout every parody. *The Chinese Dragon tries to eat people throughout every parody. *Sir Handel pulls a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose throughout every parody. *Lady pulls some freight cars throughout every parody. *Rosie the Lavender Tank Engine pulls nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Daisy the Diesel Railcar runs light throughout every parody. *Donald pilots Douglas on a freight train throughout every parody. *Douglas pulls a freight train throughout every parody while piloted by Donald throughout every parody. *Oliver pulls two dark red coaches and Toad throughout every parody. *Hector is the leader of the freight cars throughout every parody. *Narrow Gauge Trucks are minions throughout every parody. *The Horrid Lorries carry loads throughout every parody. *Spencer pulls his red Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, and a green Express coach throughout every parody. *Elizabeth carry loads throughout every parody. *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty run light throughout every parody. *Cerberus pulls three boxcars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Boco pulls some freight cars throughout every parody. *Owen works at the Blue Mountain Quarry throughout every parody. *Smudger pulls some freight cars throughout every parody. Category:Julian Bernardino